


Revenge Is Worth Waiting For

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, F/M, Love, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Rodolphus vows his revenge





	1. A Return

It was the explosion that caught his attention, dragging his consciousness back from the stupor the dementor floating in his cell had caused. Wrenching his gaze away, his breathing ragged from the effort, he slowly stretched up a hand from where he was on the cold stone floor and shakily got to his feet, his fingernails digging into the wall for purchase, his legs shaking when he was finally stood up. As the dementor left his cell to find another victim he stumbled the couple of steps to where the door was and grabbed the bars, using them to stay on his feet as he stared into the hallway outside. Normally kept pitch black, blacker than midnight, the hallway now was awash with light, the everlasting candles blazing making Rodolphus wince and turn his head a little as he got used the unfamiliar light. Blinking his eyes as he tried to focus he strained his hearing and turned back to the door as two of the guards ran pas, snippets of conversation reaching him in his cell; “they worry that you-know-who has returned”, “the bloody wall fucking collapsed in her cell”. 

Reeling back a little as he heard that his back connected with the wall and helped support him he turned his gaze to the tiny glassless window on the far wall, though he wasn't looking at the grey sky beyond as his sluggish mind tried to catch up. In another few moments clarity finally returned to him; their master..returned? Surely not, it had been too long, yet inside there was hope. Not so much for seeing him again but of seeing his wife and maybe holding her in his arms again. Stumbling across the tiny cell he gripped the bars just above his head and shook them; if his wife’s wall had fallen perhaps his would too. About to shake them again he hesitated as he felt the bars giving then tipped forwards as the entire back wall of his cell collapsed into the ocean far below. Flailing his arms he managed to get himself back into the cell just as he heard a noise from above followed by his world going black.


	2. No More Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Rodolphus finally reunited after Azkaban

Groaning.. There was a groaning sound filling his ears, making it so it was the only thing he was aware of. Cracking open one eye he stared up at the white ceiling high overhead and smelt the gentle fragrance of flowers suffusing the air. ‘This is it, i’m dead’, he thought to himself as he closed his eye again while thinking of his wife and missing her, wondering if she was okay or not. He didn't rest for long though as he became aware of an unfamiliar feminine voice in the room. ‘I wish they would all shut up, give a dead man some peace, that groaning is giving me a headache’, he thought to himself as he slowly opened both eyes together. It was only then that he realised he could feel softness beneath him and the groaning was him. Stopping the groaning he turned his head slightly and felt the room careen as if it were a carousel but he also saw a woman, a healer, beside him with her wand raised and a spell he didn’t recognize falling from her lips. Realising her patient was awake she smiled and let the spell drop then lightly touched his forehead, “welcome home, Mister Lestrange. It was a nasty accident those bricks falling on you like that, but you are getting better. Once you’ve had a few good meals and your injuries from Azkaban are healed you’ll be allowed up but only for a little while. You are still ill with the effects of being there for so long; malnourishment, pneumonia and hypothermia”. 

As he listened his only thought was of his wife, his love. As the healer went to move away he reached out and gripped her arm, his grip surprisingly strong, “where is she? Where’s my wife?”. Blinking a moment the healer shook her head, “you’re not to worry Mr Lestrange, your wife is down the hall being tended by Mrs Malfoy”. Letting go of her arm he fell back onto the pillows, resting, while he cleared his throat, “how is she? Where are we?”. He wanted to ask more but it was an effort to get his words out. “You are both at the Malfoy Mansion. Some of the other death eaters, led by Lord Voldemort, rescued you. Madame Lestrange is healing well and in a few days you will be able to see her”. She did not go into details of how ill his wife was, for now he just needed to know she was getting better.

Watching the healer from behind half closed eyes he waited until she had left then flung back the duvet and swung his legs over the side of the bed, prompting another round of groaning as hauled himself into a sitting position. It wasn’t going to stop him though, he needed to see her. Gripping the edge of the bed he stood up then grabbed for the headboard for support as his legs threatened to collapse under him. After a moment he was able to let go and take his first shaky step, though his mind was thinking of her. ‘Would she be pleased to see me? Would she hate me for failing to protect her?’. With his thoughts clamouring in his mind and guilt eating at his heart he closed his hand around the door handle and pulled it open only to sag against the doorframe as he stared along his sister in law’s hallway. ‘Had it always been this long?’.

Walking the length of the hallway took much longer than it would normally have taken but gradually he was closing on the last room, the one he’d guessed his wife to be in. As he stepped closer he froze as her bedroom door opened and Narcissa left her room, but he relaxed again as the blonde didn’t notice him and went straight to the stairs leading to the ground floor. Waiting for her to disappear from view he inched closer until he could grasp the door handle and push it open. Moving into the doorway he had baited breath as his gaze fell on his wife covered by the duvet and thick blankets, the virgin white colours only making her dark hair look even darker.

“My little scorpion..”, calling to her he moved towards her, his voice cracking as he spoke. He’d missed her so much while in there. It was only the hope of having her in his arms again that had kept him here instead of like so many others where they had let themselves fade away. Responding to his voice she turned over in the bed s that she was facing him now and tears gathered in her eyes shining with love for him as she stretched out a hand to him, her voice tremulous as she spoke, “my big bad wolf..”. It was all they said to each other as he slipped into the bed beside her and she curled into him s she always used too, her head tucked under his chin. “I love you, I..”, before he could say more though she’d lifted her head and brushed her fingers across his lips, “no more words, not tonight, just hold me”. Tightening his arms around her thin frame he nodded his head then buried his face into her curls and just held her while they slept, his thumb caressing her soft pale skin where he could reach.


	3. Revenge Will Be Mine

Hearing those long screams, the sounds of laughter following them then more long low screams echoing through the cold mausoleum like hallways, rending his heart in two as all he could do was listen, his hands clenching into fists as hatred flowed through his veins like molten lava down the side of a volcano. It was his wife they were raping yet here he stood manacled like a fucking muggle dog, his right as a man and husband stolen by the same guards that now came into him, bearing a dish of the slimy grey gruel they kept trying to feed him. Sometimes he allowed some of the foul stuff to be given to him, enough to survive, to be there when they got out so he could kill every last cunt in this godforsaken prison for what they were doing to his Bellatrix.. But today his satisfaction came when he kicked the dish of gruel and it flew up to cover the guards in the almost cold slop. He would kill these two first,on his first night of freedom he would come back and delight in torturing them, but for now all he could do was snarl savagely at them. 

Waking with a start, the snarl still on his lips, he looked around at the candle lit room, their red umbrella folded in one corner, flowers in a vase on a dresser. It wasn’t home, their home was cozy and warm but this room was too bright and lacked any warmth, yet it was a home of sorts. Tightening his arms around his wife he pulled her closer against him and settled again against the pillows, the soothing sound of her relaxed breathing soon soothing him. They were home and safe. As he held her though he could feel how her ribs were prominent beneath the thin cotton night shirt she was wearing. As a soft whimper fell from her lips he stroked his fingers over her brow and was rewarded with a dreamy smile while she slept on. How anyone could hurt her he didn’t know, but at the thought of it he felt that flash of anger passing through him again, those guards would be dead and very soon. It would be his present to her,to bring back the head of that guard that had tortured her, raped her and mocked her. For now, for this night, he needed to be exactly where he was, wrapped in her arms and safe with her in bed. The next morning he would start to plan his revenge. 

\--------------------

In the early morning light he was the first to wake, his gaze immediately finding her face and smiling as he saw her nestled beside him, the early morning sunlight slanting in through the curtains to shine upon them. It had been too long since they had seen sunlight, the weather around the prison having been grey every day they had been there. He had even lost count of how long they had been there. Hearing a noise he glanced up to see Narcissa in the doorway then approaching the bed, “you should not be here Rodolphus, you are not well enough yet neither is my sister”, yet she sat down the tray she was carrying and went to open the curtains making no move to make him leave, recognising that they needed to be near to each other. “Narcissa, how is she? The other healer, she will tell me nothing”, there was an urgency in his voice that had his sister in law turning but she simply her hood, “He has said you are both are not to be told of the other’s condition. Your breakfast is in your room, you will have to go now Rodolphus”

Hissing in anger as he got up from the bed he gripped the blonde’s wrist, twisting it at unnatural angle for a moment, “tell me what I asked for Narcissa”. The threat was in his tone and his actions, Azkaban having changed him so much that he once would have never have done that to her. At the blonde still refusing to talk though he snarled again, dug his nails viciously into her wrist then with a cracking sound he disapparated, he couldn’t deal with his wife’s physical problems but he could fuck up those that had caused them. Narcissa was only lucky she was helping his wife and was family, he had been tempted to end her life there and then 

Hunkering down in the bushes he took a moment as he felt faint but he pushed it away, this was more important, whatever happened, he had promised his wife and he would do his for them both, to help know it was over. Finally and forever, over. Gritting his teeth as a wave of pain washed over him he almost didn’t hear the sound of boots against the path he was hiding beside. It wasn’t until the guard, on his way home, was almost on him that Rodolphus saw him.


	4. I've Waited Years For This

Taking a breath wasn’t easy, the pain was intense but he focused on simply filling his lungs and eventually the pain was easier to ignore. He wasn’t sure where he was hurt but he felt sick and his eyes swam in and out of focus a little but he wasn’t going to go back, not yet. Not when he had a score to settle. Gritting his teeth against the pain he moved to the ball of his feet, resting his weight slightly as he bent his knees, waiting for that inane guard to come closer. He always hated this one, he was as thick as two planks and never seemed to think for himself. Though now it worked in his favour as he whistled to the gormless guard then hid in the bushes again, waiting. The guard took the bait, wondering who he was whistling to him, “‘ho’s there? C'mon Mate, I got a date wiv me girl”, he was whining as he moved to where the bushes were, his confusion turning to fear and a small whimper as Rodolphus attacked him, hitting him the muggle way again and again until finally the heel of his hand connected with the guards nose, sending the bone into the guards brain. 

Dropping him into the bushes Rodolphus winced and shook his head before taking the wand from the body and pocketing the change, trying to make this look like a robbery if anyone found the body, though closer inspection would show that the guard id badge was missing too. Sneering at the pathetic corpse he kicked it once then twice before slowly making his way towards the prison, the wand outstretched. It was almost laughable how he could get into the prison using the stolen identity card, yet that feeling left as he rounded a corner and felt that familiar dread and cold rushing over him. Dementors. Moving back the way he had come, trying to keep his movements as quiet as possible, he hid down a side tunnel and breathed a sigh of relief as the dementors left, that pervading cold going with them. Disgusting creatures, he hated them. Ducking out again as soon as he could and wishing he had some chocolate he hurried back to the guard station, finding one asleep in the attached sitting area. The fucker knew nothing more as the air flashed green.

Moving along the hallways, sticking to the shadows, he was cautious that none of the inmates still there should see him but as he crossed a crossway to get to the next block the clanging of cell chains could be heard as the inmates still there shouted swearing and shouting, calling for the guards. Whirling where he was he saw two guards approaching him and ducking he evaded their spells, though as he threw the killing curse at the short pudgy one the tall lean one caught him on his back with a stinging jinx. Shuddering and swearing himself he evaded again then caught that guard too before dropping to his knees on the cement floor where his breath was coming hard and fast, his chest feeling like it wasn’t expanding enough. Gasping a few more breaths he found the sensation lessening as was the pains in his head, enough for him to carry one. There was only one more guard on the morning shift, the one that had raped his wife. He was going to enjoy his death more than the others. 

Turning the corner into an even more dimly lit corridor, the stone walls dank and the smell of mold permeating the air mixed with the stench of the cells he froze and his mouth twisted; for so long he had vowed to kill this guard and now it was just the two of them. Crouching on the balls of his feet he circled the guard, the other man matching Rodolphus’s movements, Rodolphus’s wand pointed directly at the guards’ heart, “It made you worse than an animal to rape my wife, you're lower than low, even death eater's would never do that”, the contempt was in his voice as he spun on his heel and cast the protego spell, th snarl from the other man's killing spell bouncing off the shield harmlessly. "Give it up Rodolphus, we both know you're injured. We can do this the easy way and i take you back to you cell now or we can do this the hard way and i'll be rid of you finally"

Throwing his head back he laughed at those words, and though it cost him, he stood to his full height of six foot seven, towering over the guard before him by almost a foot, “I’ve waited years for this chance, for all of the cruelty inflicted on my wife and on me, you won’t see your dinner tonight”, openly sneering at the guard he pulled back his wand and at the same time as leaping to avoid the spell fired at him he twisted and sent the killing curse straight at the guard. When Rodolphus landed again the guard was laying face down in a puddle of that foul smelling water that ran down the walls. Gripping the tight curls on the guards head he yanked it back and with the wand severed it from the body, letting the corpse drop to the floor but brandishing the head like a trophy.


	5. I'm Home, Baby

Leaning against the wall he took a breath and grunted as a sharp stabbing pain went through him, the pain worse after that duel, the cunt of a guard having caught him with more than one spell. It was the sound of booted feet on the stone floor and voices ringing out that had him looking up then running in the opposite direction, the hair of the head guard tangled around his fingers as he threw away the wand he had been using; it was too dangerous to use now, not when he was already a wanted man and had murdered more, he would have to rely on his fists and wandless magic to get home again. Hurrying out of the prison he found it quicker, this time the noise of the prisoners not making him cautious as the whole building erupted into a fever pitch. 

Leaving by the front entrance he stuck to the shadows as much as he could, though still the severed head proved an effective weapon against one or two of the auras until he could get away properly, sticking to the shadows and hedgerow, his lung burning with the pain he was in and his legs threatening to collapse under him. Still he ran, going as far away as possible before he stopped in the shadow of an oak tree and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor. Though he wasn’t stupid enough to arrive in the gardens, not when auras were so close. He was in the forest surrounding the manor and when he hears the shouts of an aura behind him he was not surprised. 

Weaving through the trees and sliding over the frozen ground, his feet going from under him as he hit a patch of half melted ice mixed with mud, he took refuge in the hollow of a tree where once an animal had lain. He knew the aura would not leave without him but he needed a moment to rest and to try to tell if it was one voice or if it was more than one aura. Gasping for breath as he placed the heel of his hand on the side that hurt more he swallowed and grimaced, listening to the sounds in the forest; the twigs cracking and the bird calls as they were disturbed. It sounded like only one had followed him. Grimacing again he left the shelter and hurried through the trees to where the stream ran, knowing the bridge was not safe to cross and that several branches were growing across it. If he could reach it before the aura he’d have a chance. Ignoring the pains all over him he ran on, his prize still clutched grotesquely in his hand, until he reached the bridge where he shot out a small spell, one that would not fai to get that aura’s attention. 

Moving into the shadows around the entrance to the bridge he shifted on his feet as he crouched low, a branch pulled back as much as it was possible. As the aura came in sight he hunkered down some more, hoping the cunt would run onto the bridge after him. His luck was in, letting the aura reach the entrance and step onto the rickety boards he let go of the branch and smirked as it thrashed into the aura, sending him smashing into the center of the bridge. Before the aura had even caught his breath there was a loud creaking sound and the boards gave way, letting the man plummet down into the freezing water to be washed away in the opposite direction of the manor. 

Gasping in a grateful breath he let himself rest against the trees for several moments, his strength nearly gone now,but it was only the thought of his wife that spurred him on. Grabbing for the hair of the cunt he had killed he pushed through the trees to where the Malfoy manor was hidden. The forest was a muggle forest and did very well to shield them all from sight, though if someone happened upon the manor you had to have permission to enter the wards. Moving through them easily he hurried as best as he could towards the back door, his breaths coming in rasping breaths, but his spirit light as he thought to what he had done. They were free. 

Bursting in the back door he fell hard onto his knees, but though he heard the sound of people rushing towards him he didn’t stop. Dragging himself up he hurried to the stairs, cursing Narcissa and Lucius for having so fucking many of them, as he made his way up the stairs, the people following behind him. Turning as he reached the first floor landing he growled warning at those behind him; Narcissa and that other healer, then hurried towards the second floor. Bella, she was on the third floor and as he got nearer he had another burst of energy so that he took the last stairs two at a time and was by the bedroom door in no time. Pushing through it he stopped as he saw her in the moonlight, tears running down her cheeks even as she was reaching for him, “My big bad wolf, where did you go, i-i thought you were dead”. He was barely aware of her words as he collapsed to his knees by the bed, letting her fuss him for a moment before pulling back and grinning at her, “we’r free baby, finally ad utterly free”. As he spoke the last word he brought his hand up and put the head on the top of the comforter, laughing now the stress was over from getting back to his wife, “he can't hurt you anymore baby”. He was still laughing even as Narcissa and the other healer finally joined them, the blonde shrieking at the severed head and fainting but the other one ignoring it and using a levitation spell to get Rodolphus back on the bed before she cleaned him up with the scourgify spell and redressed him. He didn’t care, the world was bright again, he had his wife back in his arms and that cunt was dead.


End file.
